


Heat Induced

by Chocobofever



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU - slightly modernized (but with ninjas and elemental countries), Alpha! Iruka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humor, M/M, Omega! Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobofever/pseuds/Chocobofever
Summary: Iruka is on his way home after a long day working, when an angel falls from the sky.OR: Kakashi is on his way home from a mission when his heat strikes. He makes it out of enemy territory into a semi-friendly zone - which might keep him alive, but won't do much for his chastity.





	Heat Induced

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> I'm supposed to be working on Married Bliss, but then this happened. Oops? Nevertheless, next chapter of MB should also be up sometime this month!

It's late in the evening and Iruka is on his way home from the Academy when it happens; a man literally falls out of the sky to sprawl out on the sidewalk in front of him. Iruka is surprised enough that he drops his satchel. For a moment he’s sure he must be dreaming, but no; Iruka can remember everything that occurred during the day and every step he took to come to his current point. His dreams never make any sense whatsoever.

In the shine of the streetlights Iruka can see hair white as snow and a complexion pale enough that the man cannot be local. He's dressed strangely, in loose pants that are pulled up and tied around his middle as well as wearing a shirt that extends up past the neck to cover the man's lower face.

“Sir!” Iruka says, rushing to the stranger’s side.

That's when the scent hits him like a gale wind, almost knocking Iruka on his behind as he is overtaken by the sensations of quickly growing arousal. There's _hunger _and _want_ and _desire _and as quickly as it happened, suddenly he's aware of himself again and he manages to press the cuff of his arm to his nose to block the overwhelming scent of pheromones. 

Bloody ninjas and their super skills! Iruka has lived long enough to know they lurk behind every corner, but it's rare to see one fall from the perch they're roosting on. At least the reason for this one's failure seems clear enough. 

"Sir, are you quite alright? I saw you fall from that tree...” Iruka trails off as the unknown personlifts his head to glower at the alpha. _Uh oh._ Iruka’s insides churl as he struggles to look anywhere but deep in the omega’s eyes. Eye. He’s wearing an eyepatch over his left, but that’s doing nothing to alleviate the fluttering in Iruka's chest. "I, uh... I believe you might be in need of assistance. Would you like me to escort you somewhere safe? Your home perhaps? Or the s-shelters.”

Everybody knows the shelters are subpar at best, but at least they’re better than having a heat out in the street like this.

In his gut Iruka knows this man does not live here, does not even have relatives here, and that could be bad. Is he an enemy of the government? Iruka is not born of the Wind, but loyal to it nonetheless. As a devout Christian he would like to find a way out of this that does not include bloodshed, but if this man goes against his home and country, he might have to turn him in. 

“Is... Is someone after you?” Iruka gathers the courage to ask.

“I’ll gut you if you touch me,” the omega says, never lowering his lustful gaze.

His response is not what Iruka expected, but it goes straight to the alpha's dick, forcing him to swallow thickly around the lump in his throat. “Yes! Of course! I would never…” _He’s hot, _Iruka’s mind whispers treacherously and it’s difficult to say if he’s referring to an objective estimate of the omega’s body temperature or if it’s some borderline psychic through-the-clothes analysis of the man’s assets. “That is,” Iruka coughs, face _aflame, _gods how embarrassing. To be convincing the man of his sincerity while simultaneously thinking dirty thoughts! “I meant to ask if somebody might be,” Iruka glances over his shoulder, suddenly feeling self-consciuous. He lowers his voice to a whisper, “_After _you. In the trying to kill you way, I mean.” 

Please let it not be the government. 

The omega does not respond immediately, but at least he’s thinking. Thank heavens. That means he’s lucid enough to give consen… That is to give Iruka permission to help him! Only that! Iruka is horrified at how quickly the scent of an omega has managed to slide his mind down the gutter. _I’m a gentleman, _Iruka reminds himself desperately. _A civilized human being and a respectable member of this community! As a teacher it is my joy and duty to set an example for the younger generation. _

“No. I killed them,” the omega says, calmly as if not discussing the murder of several human beings. 

_That’s good_, does not seem like an acceptable answer so Iruka can only gawk. Clearly the omega in front of him thinks _killing the people who…_ Had been out to kill him? That it would be good…. In a way it was? For him at least, not the poor people who had been killed. But they’d been out to kill him so….

How confusing. Iruka rubs a palm over his face.

“And now you’re,” Iruka gestures to the omega. He believes the omega’s position, sprawled with his legs wide open and pouring slick on the sidewalk, is self-explanatory enough. 

“I thought I saw something on the sidewalk and decided to investigate.” 

“Sure,” Iruka says, now on familiar territory. “And my student’s dog ate their homework. For the third time this week.”

The omega’s gaze darts to him. Iruka smiles sheepishly.

“Teacher. Sorry.”

“Aah,” the omega says, and for the first time Iruka imagines he sounds friendly. Kind of. Maybe hearing Iruka is a teacher helped make him feel safe? He’s sure to feel somewhat vulnerable being sprawled out on the street like this as his heat slowly takes over. 

“Do you know where you are?” Iruka asks to determine how long he’s been in a haze. 

“Roughly. It’s warm,” the omega says, and Iruka feels slightly better. _Roughly and warm; _He knows he’s in Wind Country but by the sound of it, he’s only passing by.

Iruka trails a hand along the omega’s arm. He watches Iruka warily, but does not try to pull away. “I feel compelled to offer my house for refugee if you’ll accept it. I don’t think I can just leave you out here on the street. You’re quite far along; I can smell it.”

“I know I’m far along. I fell out of a goddamn tree,” the omega says, not unkindly. “What’s the price?”

“Price?” Iruka asks.

“Obviously you’re not offering your services free of charge.” The omega's gaze fall on his shoulder, where is Iruka busy rubbing circles with his thumb. There are some very nice muscles there under the material and becoming aware of his aimless groping, Iruka drops his hand as if it had been burnt. 

“S-Sorry! I don’t know what became of me –” _I know exactly what you’re thinking of, Iruka-kun, _his mind purrs. Iruka’s cheeks heat to the point of combusting. “I OFFER IT COMPLETELY FREE OF CHARGE! No repayment necessary! I wouldn’t– I couldn’t on good conscience— I’M A MAN OF GOD AND ONLY OFFER WHAT ANY DECENT PERSON OUGHT TO! N-Not to say intercourse is not decent, of course it is, as long as there’s consent, it’s just, I’d personally prefer that we are married first.” 

It takes Iruka roughly the time it takes an apple to fall from its tree to realize what he’s just said and facepalm hard. “OH MY GOD, FORGET I SAID ANYTHING, I’M NOT UNAFFECTED BY YOUR PHEROMONES, OKAY? NOT THINKING STRAIGHT HERE. NOT PROPOSING TO A STRANGER.”

The stranger laughs. He’s in heat, fell out of a tree and now he’s laughing at Iruka’s silly ass while his pheromones make Iruka’s head spin and the sound of his voice make Iruka’s inside quiver. 

“Okay, I believe you. I’ll go home with you.” If Iruka wasn’t already red in the face, he surely would have become so hearing those words spoken. He's fairly certain the omega is having a dig at him, but that's quite alright. As long as the omega keeps smiling like that, Iruka will gladly be the butt of his jokes. 

* * *

Iruka drags, half carries the omega to his house. He’s slim, slimmer than Iruka, but very tall and not all that light though one might think so at first glance. 

“Alright, here it is. Home sweet home,” Iruka says, feeling a bit self-conscious as he brings them to the porch. He’s about to snap on the outside light when the omega’s hand on his halts him.

“Leave it off,” the omega says, and Iruka can only agree dumbly. Silently, he digs for the key and uses it to open the front door.

“How are your legs?” Iruka asks, helping him inside. 

“I can stand. Maybe,” the omega puts his hand on the wall for support. Iruka tries to let go of him, but he gravitates toward the side immediately. “Shit. Prop me up against the wall.”

“I can just hold you up, you know.”

“No, you need to get our shoes off.” 

Iruka doesn't particularly like the idea, but he doesn't want to argue and does as the omega suggested, gently guiding him up against the wall. Having it for support, it seems the omega's legs are strong enough to hold, though he seems awfully focused. There are sweat drops wetting the skin around his visible eye. He’s obviously hot, temperature rising steadily as his heat progresses. Iruka would bet he has a fever of at least 38 degrees by now.

“My name is Iruka. We didn’t have a chance to introduce ourselves earlier,” Iruka says as he bends over to first remove his own shoes and then, incredibly carefully as not to topple the omega’s balance, his guest’s.

“Great,” the omega says.

“What’s your name?” Iruka asks.

“You don’t need to know it.”

"You want me to call you Omega?" Iruka asks, and the stranger winces. 

“Sukea."

Iruka is almost certain that's a pseudonym, but he decides that's good enough. “Sukea it is,” he says cheerfully, rising to take the man’s shoulder. Sukea accepts his help gracefully, making Iruka suspect that standing had been more of a strain on him than he let on. 

Obviously, an omega’s heat is a bigger thing than Iruka had realized previously. He knows the basics; He'd studied the subject to some extent when training to become a teacher, but there's only so much theory can prepare you for. What surprises Iruka is that though Sukea is still lucid, or at least close to it, his ability to run has been almost completely stolen from him and Iruka can only presume that's nature’s way of telling him to stay put while alphas fight for the right to breed him. That seems... rough, though no doubt it's how their species has procreated for most of history.

Iruka recalls his mother saying, _marriage is a novel concept,_ and only now he thinks he understands what she meant. Despite having existed for thousands of years, marriage is young, but a babe. 

_Mind away from marriage,_ Iruka tells himself as he guides Sukea towards the guest room. “Do you need to relieve yourself? There’s a bathroom on your left."

“Not yet,” Sukea says, and he sounds subdued.

_Maybe he’s too horny to piss, _Iruka can’t help but think, and quickly he guides his mind away from such matters. Or tries to. It’s not helpful to wonder if omegas might suffer of similar problems as alphas, or whether arousal during a heat would make it impossible for them to pee at all during the course of it. 

What if they forgot to use the loo before it started? Did they just have to suffer through acute bladder pressure _for days_? 

_Mind, _Iruka commands sharply.

“This is the guest room. Use it however you’d like,” Iruka says, pushing the door open. “I mean, not however you’d – I didn’t mean to make any references to how you’d – I think I’d better leave you here and see if there are any leftovers in the fridge.” DUMB. FOOL. MORON. IDIOT. THICK HEADED ALPHA WHO CAN’T THINK WITH THE CORRECT HEAD FOR ONE SECOND!

“Do you have anything for that?”

“Food?” Iruka asks, racking his brain. Usually he had something at hand.

“No, for… Masturbating.” Iruka looks at him. Sukea actually seems a bit embarrassed and Iruka could swear the skin above the line of his mask is pink. 

“M-M-Mast…urrr…”

“You know what I mean,” the omega snaps. Iruka’s mind is blank. He can only stare. It’s good that at least one of them is thinking. “Help me onto the bed.” Iruka leads the omega to the bed where drops with a bit too much enthusiasm.

“I, uh,” Iruka winces, searching for words. “I don’t… Not have… things like that. However, I assume our preferences would be different?” 

_B__UT I HAVE A DICK, _Iruka’s mind screams. 

“Oh,” Sukea says, as if he hadn’t considered it. “You never…”

Iruka gulps. “Uh, no. It doesn’t… Particularly appeal to me.”

_I HAVE A DICK! I'LL LET YOU BORROW IT, _the voice in Iruka’s head screeches and he wants to squash it. _But only if you marry me, _the voice adds, and oh lord, that’s actually worse.This is beyond embarrassing! Surely, he must be the only alpha in the world who argues with an excessively lecherous mind. 

Sukea clears his throat. “Right.”

“Yes."

“Can’t be helped,” Sukea says. 

“I might, er… try to find something of the approximate right shape?” Iruka suggests, and Sukea’s eye darts to him. There's hope in it. “As I... As I don’t have experience, I wouldn’t be able to predict which objects might be painful or chafe, but surely… I m-mean, people do that, don’t they? Try… different objects.”

“Yes, they do,” Sukea says, staring right at him and it makes Iruka feel indescribably hot all of a sudden. Like he’s the one suffering of a fever.

“Tennis racket?” Iruka says weakly. Sukea licks his lips, _Iruka can see it through the goddamn mask from how it moves._

“Could work."

What else? What else? What’s even vaguely phallic that he owns? Can he rob a sex shop this late at night? If Iruka goes to jail, who will look after his omega until their heat is over?

“Start with the tennis racket. Then, bring everything even remotely like it to me,” Sukea says, words slow and careful. 

Iruka nods weakly.

* * *

“Oh Lord in heaven,” Iruka groans, huddled against the wall in his kitchen with a blanket wrapped tightly around his body while sounds of pleasure come from the other room. “I got robbed by an omega in heat!” Iruka stares at the room around him, which is missing a distinct number of objects. Many of them surely would not be good for what Sukea intended, but that did not change the fact that Iruka had handed over his late aunt’s candle collection without a second thought.

“Oh! Alpha,” Sukea moans through the wall, and Iruka can’t help but wonder if he means the tennis racket or if he’s on to something else.

Iruka’s only source of consolation turns out to be that as affected as he has been by the omega in his house, the effect is obviously mutual. It’s a little bit laughable really, if the subject matter was not so serious.

On the night he let the stranger into his house he took some of Sukea’s clothes to have them washed, giving the omega a couple of his own rags to wear in the meantime. Lo and behold, as Iruka was folding them out and checking the pockets for lingering objects, he found a piece of folded paper in one of the hidden crevices. Turns out, it was highly incendiary information on the Earth Lord. There had been some numbers and symbols scratched on the back, but Iruka didn’t look at those – He thought his life was endangered enough, just knowing Sukea had the document. As Sukea’s heat consumed him, he never asked for the piece of paper though it must have been the most valuable thing he was carrying and he'd obviously emptied his pockets of other possessions before handing his clothes to Iruka.

_We’re both so dumb, _Iruka can’t help but think.

* * *

Iruka can tell when Sukea has recovered enough to realise his mistake when the door to the guest room bursts open and, in the doorway, stands a very wide-eyed Sukea. “My clothes,” he says, voice raspy and Iruka had anticipated this so he points to the pile on the floor by the omega’s feet. Sukea blinks. “Oh,” he says, takes the clothes and slams the door, never seeming to realise or mind that he’d stood completely naked in front of Iruka.

It’s a sight that haunts Iruka long after he finds the guest room empty and the window open, letting in fresh air.

Sukea doesn’t come back after that. He left behind a delicious scent and damp sheets, which Iruka is embarrassed enough to admit he has preserved. Not like they could be salvaged. It’s all Iruka has to remind him of the omega. He can’t even remember what the man’s face looked like, having been too focused on other parts of his anatomy.

It’s a bit shitty. Maybe Iruka could be able to pick him out in a crowd by his scent, but heat scents are always so different. He’s not sure he could recognize Sukea’s regular one.

“Why didn’t I look at his face,” Iruka whines, dropping his face in the crook of his arm.

_He has nice proportions, _his mind whispers.

* * *

Kakashi is half-way to Konoha when the thought strikes him like lightning from a clear sky. He halts abruptly, digging through his pockets for the document. He’d checked that he had it before he left, but he never considered –

The paper is dry, the ink legible. Yet his clothes had obviously been washed.

Kakashi checks and rechecks the document, even looks at it with his Sharingan, but he finds no fault with it. If it’s forged, it’s excellent quality work. He finds it much more likely that somehow the paper had not been damaged, though apparently his clothes had been in the wash.

What were the chances that Iruka hadn’t read the document?

Kakashi sighs, sticking it back into his pocket. He doesn’t feel comfortable knowing there is a leak, but there is little he can do at present time – taking the document to Konoha is first priority. He’s already late, he’s lucky if they haven’t had a funeral for him yet. "This is a bloody mess," he laments.

Never does he think of the man whose scent clings to him like a phantom, always there but never quite quantifiable. He'd tried to rid himself of it as soon as he left the house, but he never could quite locate where it originated from, in the end deducing that it was just something that clung to his being.

Whatever. It would lose it's potency and fade in time. 

"Pakkun," Kakashi says, making hand-seals. The pug pops into existence. 

"What's up, boss." 

"We're going home. Take this to the Hokage; Make sure they're not wasting manpower trying to find me lying in a ditch somewhere." 

**Author's Note:**

> And so Kakashi has been safely returned to Konoha, chastity intact.


End file.
